


Five More Minutes

by Higgles123



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, farrier is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Lily and Farrier are colleagues. She fixes his plane and he has feelings for her that he finally reveals at a Christmas Eve party.
Relationships: Farrier (Dunkirk)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Five More Minutes

Farrier knew the moment she walked in because the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. He was almost afraid to turn around and look for her because he didn’t know how he would be able to hold back a smile. He was used to seeing her dressed in dirty overalls and her face covered in engine oil as she worked on his airplane, but he had never before seen her dressed up for such a formal event and he was actually excited.

  
“She’s coming,” Collins murmured with a knowing smirk and Farrier eyed him drolly, hoping his look of disinterest would be believed. Judging by Collins’ face he wasn’t buying it for even a second. 

  
Taking a deep breath, Farrier turned and he swore his heart stopped momentarily. Lily’s dress wasn’t anything spectacular compared to some of the other girls, but the deep red set off her dark hair and eyes perfectly. She tucked her long hair behind her ear nervously as she approached him and he realised that for the first time since he had known her, she wasn’t sure of herself. How was it that his Lily was more comfortable walking around the airbase with a bunch of men all around her and tools in her hands than she was wearing a dress and coming to a Christmas Eve dance. 

  
“Farrier,” she smiled nervously. 

  
“Lily,” he smiled back. “You look... you look very nice.” 

  
“Nice?” Collins commented. “Lily, you look like a film star. There’ll be a queue around the block of men waiting their turn for a dance with you tonight.”

  
“Shut up,” Lily smirked, a blush rising up on her neck and across her cheeks. “If anyone knows what’s good for them they won’t want to dance with me at all because I have two left feet.” 

  
“Farrier’ll happily allow you to stamp all over his feet,” Collins grinned. 

  
Lily looked at Farrier and he her until she looked away and stared at her feet in the high heeled shoes that she wasn’t entirely sure she could dance in. But when Farrier took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, she found herself moving of her own accord. His hand on her waist was so warm that it almost burnt through the thin material of her dress, and she grimaced slightly when she realised the hand he held in his own was beginning to sweat with nerves. He smelled so masculine, like musk and sandalwood, and he looked so handsome in his dress uniform. Lily had never been more afraid of her own feelings and she licked at her dry lips subconsciously, wondering when her feelings for Farrier had first developed. Not that it really mattered because he was completely out of her league. After all, she was just a girl from the outskirts of Croydon who had grown up without a mother and was able to change a tyre on an automobile before she could write her own name. And Farrier, well he was from a good family. He spoke well and had grown up in a big house in the country with his family who came from money. He was far too good for the likes of her. 

  
“If you stop looking at your feet and just focus on me it’ll be easier,” Farrier murmured, breaking Lily from her thoughts.

  
She looked up and his kind eyes washed away any embarrassment she felt. How did he have the ability to soothe her always with just one look? 

  
“Just concentrate on me and let me lead you, hmm? Just like how I trust you when you’re working on my plane,” he smiled. “You tell me to trust you and you promise me that you’ve fixed her and she won’t let me fail; she won’t let me fall out of the sky. So trust me now; trust that I won’t let you fall either.” 

  
She trusted him, just as he always trusted her and she allowed herself to lean more comfortably into his embrace as he led her around the dance floor in a gentle swaying rhythm. His full lips murmured encouraging words to her and soon she actually found she was enjoying herself. The song finished yet neither made a move to detach from the other. 

  
“Would you care for some air?” Farrier spoke quietly. 

  
Lily nodded and allowed him to lead her outside, doing her best to ignore the inquisitive gazes of Collins’ and their other comrades. It was cold out and as they walked further away from the hangar that had been transformed into a dance hall for the night, Lily wracked her brain to try and think of something to say to break the silence. It was Farrier though who spoke first but only once they had sat themselves down on a verge of dry grass that overlooked the nearest village in the distance. 

  
“Smoke?” 

  
Lily nodded and took the cigarette from him gratefully, watching as he cupped his hand around his own cigarette as he lit it. The glow from the flame in the otherwise dark night afforded her the opportunity to admire his distinctly masculine handsomeness and she felt her stomach flip. They sat in companionable silence, listening to the faint strains of music and merriment from the hangar in the far distance and looking up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. 

  
“That’s one thing I like about being out in the country,” Lily said. “I like being able to look up at the sky day or night and not be surrounded by London smog.” 

  
“Hmm,” Farrier turned his head to look at her. “I was lucky growing up I suppose. You know, you never talk much about your home. I know your Dad raised you and your two older brothers when your Mum sadly passed away having you. I know that your brothers are married and off fighting somewhere right now but that’s it. You tell me facts about your life, the things you think people want to know but you don’t tell funny anecdotes like the rest of us or give much away about your life before all of this.”

  
“What is there to tell?” Lily shrugged. “My life was... _is_ different than yours and when we talk about home I’m never more aware of that. I’m never more aware of the fact that I come from nothing and that if you ever came to Croydon, and the small two up two down house that it is desperate needs of a woman’s touching, but severely lacking because the only woman who lives in it doesn’t know how to be one, then you would think even less of me. Or that growing up I had no idea, and still have no idea, how to do my hair or make up and I feel entirely more comfortable in my filthy overalls than in a stupid dress like this one because I know that I look absolutely ridiculous dressed like this. I look like a fraud.”

  
“You don’t see it, do you?” Farrier was genuinely perplexed. “You genuinely don’t see you that what makes you so beguiling is that your femininity is only enhanced by the fact that you are the least like any woman I’ve ever known before. You’re funny and you know your way around an airplane better than some of our pilots, but you’re still entirely feminine and I don’t know how you can’t see it. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes because then you would see just how beautiful you are.”

Lily looked at Farrier; really looked at him and searched his face for any hint of mockery and found none. He reached out for a strand of her long ebony hair, twisting it around his fingers before letting it fall. He threw his cigarette away almost impatiently and Lily wasn’t prepared for the way his lips assaulted hers with that sureness that only Farrier possessed, while still remaining soft and gentle. His tongue licked at her lips and she whimpered when he pulled her onto his lap without warning and forced his tongue inside of her mouth. Her hands skated through Farrier’s hair and her hips moved against his without her even realising it, and she felt his hands wandering beneath her dress, gripping at her thighs and cupping her bottom to grind her centre against his hardening length. Pulling back abruptly, Farrier’s eyes scoured her face intently before he smiled.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I got a little carried away.”

“It’s ok,” Lily blushed, lowering her gaze shyly. She didn’t know how to admit that she enjoyed it or that she hadn’t wanted it to stop without sounding like she had loose morals. “I…if you wanted to kiss me again I wouldn’t object.”

“We can’t do that,” Farrier muttered, and Lily felt her shoulders sink. He didn’t want to tell her, he was too polite to tell her that it was just a mistake. “Because if I kiss you again, I won’t be able to just stop there.”

“This is forward of me, Farrier,” Lily swallowed nervously. “But perhaps I don’t want… that’s to say that I…”

Farrier swallowed her bumbled attempts at forming a sentence with a kiss. Standing up, he held out a hand for her and not for the first time that night, Lily followed where he led without hesitation.

………………………………….

Farrier’s quarters were just as Lily expected; tidy and organised. Her gaze fell upon the photographs on his bedside table and she picked up one of Farrier and a woman who couldn’t have been much older than herself.

“My sister,” he commented, and Lily spun around unaware that he was right behind her. “She lives in Ireland now with her husband.”

“She’s beautiful,” Lily answered, putting down the photograph and glancing down nervously as Farrier stepped closer towards her until she was wedged in between his body and the nightstand.

He placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted her face and her eyes met his bashfully. He caressed her cheek, leaning forward to kiss her nose and when she licked tentatively at her lips his eyes flared with lust. Their mouths smashed together, lacking in gentleness as they breathed in each other’s air, completely unable to keep their desire from overwhelming them. Lily lifted her arms as Farrier pulled her dress and slip over her head in one swift movement, admiring her slender form clad in only underwear and stockings momentarily before laying her gently on the bed.

His hands were touching the entire length of her body and his mouth blew hot breath against her skin, his lips licking and kissing wherever he could. Lily was overwhelmed and enthralled all at once, groaning against Farrier’s mouth when his fingers slipped beneath her underwear and touched her core. He traced her entrance, rubbing his fingers up and down the wetness he found, using it to lubricate his digits before plunging them inside of her while he suckled at her nipple through her thin brassiere. 

“Farrier,” Lily gasped when he slid his fingers inside of her, curling them as he moved them in a delicious rhythm that had her panting and clutching desperately at his bedsheet.

His mouth kissed its way down her stomach, his teeth nipping at her hip. He pulled down her knickers, throwing them over his shoulder hurriedly before his mouth descended on her centre hungrily. He feasted on her, pulling her taught bud into his mouth and suckling it while her hips bucked off of the bed. Her orgasm hit her without warning and with a hand over her mouth to silence her cries from those who might hear, he lapped up her release as though he was a man starved until there was nothing left.

Lily tried to control her heavy breathing as she watched Farrier pull off his own clothes with a slow, confident assuredness. His eyes never left hers and there was a silent warning in them; a look that made her need to rub her thighs together in anticipation. Lily was reaching for him the second he climbed over her and nudged the head of himself against her. As he slid inside of her with an agonising slowness, Lily’s hands touched every inch of his body in awe. He was slender yet toned and his muscles rippled beneath her hands when he began to move inside of her. Farrier cupped her face, kissing her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth to suckle at her own and the full feeling of him was already tipping Lily over the edge. She lifted her hands to grab at the steel bars of the headboard, her eyes closing of their own accord as she lost herself to the sensations Farrier was stirring in her. She opened them quickly when she felt his hands reaching for hers, intertwining their fingers together and his kisses became as gentle and tender as his movements. Tears pricked Lily’s eyes and before she knew it, they were dribbling down her cheeks.

“Do you want me to stop?” Farrier stilled instantly, his brow furrowed.

“No,” she shook her head quickly, touching his cheek. “I just… I don’t know why I’m crying. It’s just that… I don’t know how to explain it but it feels so…”

“I know,” Farrier murmured, nuzzling his nose against hers before kissing her softly.

His hand slipped down in between their bodies to manipulate her bud while his movements began once again, only this time faster and more urgent. Lily threw back her head as her release came just as intensely as the last time and Farrier huffed his own release in the form of a breathy grunt against her neck only moments later.

“Do you think they will have noticed we’ve gone?” Lily asked afterwards as she lay draped across Farrier’s chest with his arm wrapped around her.

“Probably,” he nodded, bringing his cigarette to his lips and inhaling deeply. He looked down at her worried face and grinned. “And I should imagine they’ll all say it’s about time. Collins has been giving me stick for chickening out every time I wanted to tell you how I felt.”

“Helen too,” Lily admitted, thinking of her colleague and roommate who would be awaiting the gossip eagerly no doubt.

“Well I’ve gathered that you know I like you a lot, Lily,” Farrier murmured, extinguishing his cigarette in the ashtray beside him and using his now free hand to stroke Lily’s still flushed cheek. “And if you’re agreeable then I should like for us to see where this can go. I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I know that we’ll have to keep it hushed because our superiors might not be very happy but if that’s what it takes to be with you then so be it.”

“Alright,” Lily agreed with a smile that threatened to split her face in two. “If we’re to have any chance of keeping this secret though, I’d really better leave.”

“Five more minutes,” Farrier growled, kissing the top of her head. “Just five more minutes.”


End file.
